Mein Liebe Teddybär
by Athenos27
Summary: SE PASSE APRES LA FIN DE LA SÉRIE: Après la tragédie de Ruhenheim et la fuite de Johan, de nombreuses choses ont changé pour les différents personnages. Nina et Tenma se demandent ce qu'est devenu le garçon. Ils se rendent donc à Ruhenheim, espérant trouver un message.


**Salut me revoici avec un nouvel OS sur le manga Monster qui est probablement celui que je préfère et, l'ayant relu récemment, je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'écrire sur le fandom Monster. D'ailleurs, ici non plus, il n'y a pas assez de fic en français. Je me retrouve à aller piocher du coté anglophone mais ils ne sont pas très bien pourvus non plus.**

 **Je ne sais pas s'il y a encore des gens sur ce fandom mais si c'est le cas j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **L'histoire se passe en juillet 1993 donc quelques mois après la tragédie de Ruhenheim (je pars du principe qu'elle s'est déroulée en janvier). Johan s'est déjà évadé de l'hôpital et Nina n'a pas encore son diplôme car je trouve débile que ce soit le cas alors qu'elle a manqué plus de deux ans de cours.**

 **Monster ne m'appartient pas, Tenma ne m'appartient pas, Johan (à mon grand désespoir) ne m'appartient pas, Nina ne m'appartient pas. Aucun personnage à l'exception de Benjamin et Emilie (qui ont des rôles supra-secondaires) de m'appartiennent. Ils sont à Naoki Urasawa.**

 **Désolée pour l'orthographe, je n'ai trouvé personne pour relir mon texte.**

 **Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. On se voit en bas.**

* * *

 **Mein liebe Teddybär.**

De nombreuses choses avaient changé après Ruhenheim. Nina et Dieter vivaient à Munich chez le docteur Leichwein. Le garçon allait à l'école primaire et dans un club de foot. Il apprenait petit à petit à se faire des amis de son âge, à se lier à d'autres personnes et à accorder sa confiance. La jeune fille elle continuait ses études de droit à l'université de Munich. Elle n'avait pas osé retourner à Heidelberg, pas même pour se recueillir sur la tombe de ses « parents ». Les deux enfants se reconstruisaient donc, doucement, et avec l'aide des docteurs Leichwein et Gillen. Ils avaient des séances de psychanalyse deux fois par semaine et devaient participer au repas dominical tous ensembles, comme une grande famille. Les docteurs étaient unanimes : ils devaient parler de ce qu'ils avaient vécus et surtout, se créer de nouveaux souvenirs dans un environnement familial propre à leur épanouissement.

Eva aussi avait vu sa vie transformée. Elle vivait désormais près de Munich et voyait le professeur Leichwein en séances toutes les semaines. Elle vivait pour l'instant des rentes de ses divorces mais évaluait la possibilité de reprendre une activité. Elle avait décliné la proposition du professeur de venir habiter chez lui mais avait cédé à Dieter et essayait de se rendre à au moins l'un des repas du dimanche sur deux. Elle avait beau faire la tête à chaque fois en arrivant, au fond d'elle, elle était heureuse de pouvoir venir se ressourcer dans ce lieu où elle était acceptée par tous et où on comprenait le manque que Tenma lui inspirait.

Kenzo Tenma justement n'était quant à lui pratiquement jamais là. Il travaillait pour Médecins sans Frontières depuis quelques mois. Sa quête pour capturer Johan l'avait changé. Il avait renoué avec sa vocation originelle. Il était médecin. Son rôle était de sauver des gens pas de faire de l'argent. Cependant, même s'il aimait prendre du temps pour soigner les gens du monde, il se demandait s'il n'allait pas arrêter son travail humanitaire. Dieter, Nina, Eva,… tous lui manquaient. Il avait décidé de faire une pause, de se poser dans un hôpital de Munich. Il verrait l'année prochaine s'il reprendrait son poste à Médecins sans Frontières. De toute manière, à quarante ans il commençait à se faire vieux, il ne pouvait demeurer sur les routes toute sa vie.

Personne ne savait ce qu'était devenu Johan. Il s'était enfui de l'hôpital quelques mois après y avoir été admis et ne donnait aucun signe de vie. Tenma et Nina regardait attentivement les informations attendant sans se le dire quelque chose, un meurtre, une mort étrange, un massacre qui leur dirait que le blond avait repris ses mauvaises habitudes. A vrai dire, aucun des deux ne savaient comment il réagirait s'il voyait trace du garçon. Ils savaient juste que c'était important pour eux. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas arrêter de poursuivre celui qui les avait fait courir pendant près de trois ans.

En ce jour de juillet, les deux amis avaient justement décidé de se rendre à Ruhenheim, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait leur prouver qu'ils n'avaient pas rêvé, que Johan existait réellement et qu'ils avaient vraiment eu un rôle dans sa vie. Ce voyage à Ruhenheim était en fait une sorte de pèlerinage que tous deux se devaient de faire pour continuer à avancer dans leurs vies respectives.

Après deux heures de trajet, ils étaient finalement arrivés dans ce petit village au cœur des montagnes. Une fois arrivés, ils furent frappés par le calme régnant en ce lieu ou plutôt par son absence. Le centre-ville du village abrité un petit marché comme tant d'autre où les habitants venaient en masse acheter les produits locaux. Personne n'aurait put deviner que ce village tranquille eut été la cible d'un démon. La plupart des victimes du drame avait fuit la ville mais certains étaient restés. Le professeur Leichwein les y avait fortement encouragés. Selon lui, fuir le cauchemar et nier ce qui s'était passé n'entraînerait rien de bon. Si ces personnes voulaient avancer, elles devaient surtout demeurer en ce lieu et réapprendre ensemble à vivre. Ils les avaient d'ailleurs beaucoup aidées au début et, s'il avait depuis passé le flambeau à l'une de ses amies, il restait en contact permanent avec le petit village. Cependant, malgré ses efforts, les gens avaient déserté en masse et sur les plus de neuf mille habitants de départ, n'en subsistait qu'un ou deux millier. Ruhenheim survivait en grande partie grâce aux visiteurs qui venaient assouvir leur curiosité morbide en se rendant sur le lieu du drame, d'où la présence du marché pour touristes.

Tenma et Nina avait décidé de passer quelques jours avaient voulu louer des chambres à l'hôtel Versteck mais celui-ci était bondé, ayant bénéficié du coup de publicité. Finalement, ils avaient été invités par l'amie du professeur Leichwein qui vivait avec son fils. Celui-ci justement leur avait donné rendez-vous devant la plaque commémoratrice de l'incident. C'était un jeune homme brun de taille moyenne. Habillé simplement, il attendait, assit sur les marches un livre de médecine dans les mains, (NDA : je voulais mettre au départ « son téléphone à la main jouant à Pokémon go » avant de me rappeler que en 1993 ça n'était pas possible). Lorsqu'il les vit, il se leva et vint à leur rencontre puis, arrivé à leur niveau il leur tendit la main.

-Benjamin Jones, se présenta-t-il, je suis le fils d'Émilie. Heureux de faire votre connaissance.

-Bonjour, Nina Fortner. Ravie de vous connaître.

-Je suis Kenzo Tenma, répondit le docteur en serrant la main qui lui était tendu. Enchanté.

-Le neurochirurgien ?

-Oui.

-Cool. J'ignorais que vous aviez des attaches ici. Ma mère m'a prévenue que vous souhaitiez visiter un peu la ville où avez vécu un de vos amis avant le drame. Cependant, je vous conseille de venir déposer d'abord vos affaires chez nous. Vous aurez tout votre temps demain pour faire vos visites.

Benjamin n'avait pas été mis au courant de tout. Il savait que ses hôtes n'étaient pas des touristes comme les autres mais il ne savait pas qu'ils étaient présents lors de la destruction de la ville, sa mère ayant préféré lui cacher la vérité.

-Oui, je suis d'accord. Vous habitez loin d'ici ?

-Non pas trop. A cinq minutes environ. Laissez-moi vous aider à porter vos affaires.

Sur ces mots, il attrapa la valise de Nina et entraîna les deux autres à travers un enchainement de ruelle.

-Au fait, vous pouvez me tutoyer, je n'ai que vingt-sept ans.

-Au fait, se renseigna Tenma que le livre avait intrigué, vous – pardon tu – fais médecine ?

-Oui, je viens de terminer mon cursus. Là je fais un remplacement la moitié de la semaine à Ruhenheim pour l'été ce qui me permet de passer du temps avec ma mère mais à la rentrée j'aurai mon propre poste à l'hôpital de Munich, termina-t-il fièrement.

-Quelle spécialité ?, demanda le plus vieux, intéressé.

-Pédiatrie. J'adore les enfants et il me semblait normal de me diriger vers cette spécialité. Ma sœur a fait psycho comme ma mère afin de les protéger d'eux-mêmes et moi je les protège des autres. En plus, les enfants sont par bien des aspects de biens meilleurs patients que les adultes.

-Mais les perdre est aussi beaucoup plus dur.

-Eh bien Docteur Tenma, vous êtes quelqu'un de très optimiste.

Ils entrèrent finalement dans la petite maison. Emilie accueillit ses visiteurs et alors que son fils partait effectuer une consultation, elle discuta avec eux de ce qu'ils cherchaient. Finalement, vers sept heures, ils furent rejoints par deux personnes qu'ils reconnurent sans peine.

-Wim !, s'exclama Tenma. Comment vas-tu ?

Le garçon arborait un grand sourire. Lui aussi avait beaucoup changé. Il n'était plus l'enfant maltraité par ses camarades qui pleurait pour un rien. Ses camarades étaient partis et lui avait grandi. Il avait entraperçu l'enfer et cela lui avait appris à apprécier la vie. Il était accompagné par son père. Mr Knaup avait eu la peur de sa vie quand il avait vu Johan tenir son fils en joue. Tellement peur qu'il s'était reprit. Il suivait une thérapie pour arrêter l'alcool et travaillait comme homme à tout faire. En le même temps, il tentait de reprendre ses études, souhaitant offrir une vie meilleure à Wim.

-Je vais très bien merci, répondit l'enfant. Et vous, comment allez vous ?

-Très bien.

-Et toi Nina ?

-Pareil.

Ils discutèrent ensuite pendant toute la soirée avant d'aller se coucher. Le lendemain, Nina et Tenma se rendirent à l'hôtel Versteck, puis dans la chambre d'où Robert dirigeait les opérations. Ils allèrent également à la charcuterie et au bar. Ils visitèrent la ville de long en large avant de se décider à se rendre à l'endroit où ils avaient le plus de chances de trouver quelque chose : la villa du vampire.

En arrivant là-bas, les deux amis furent frappés par l'état de décrépitude dans laquelle se trouvait la maison. La pelouse atteignait plusieurs dizaines de centimètres et était brûlées par endroit, la maison n'avait de maison que le nom. Elle n'avait plus de toit et était noirâtre et remplie de cendre. Les anciens murs tenaient à peine debout et restaient les seules preuves que la maison du vampire eut un jour existé.

-Tenma, demanda Nina. Tu penses que c'est Johan qui a fait ça ? Tu sais,… comme à la villa des roses.

-C'est fort probable. Ton frère a toujours été doué pour faire le ménage derrière lui.

Nina ne lui demanda pas ce qu'il entendait par là. Il n'y avait pas besoin. Les deux adultes continuèrent leurs investigations, cherchant un message laissés à leur attention comme les fois où le garçon laissait ses appels à l'aide. Cependant, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence, tout avait disparu. Toutes les affaires de Franz Bonaparta, tous ses papiers, tous ses dessins semblaient avoir disparus.

-Les dessins, fit remarquer la jeune fille. Il n'y en avait pas que dans les pièces principales. Quand on était venu avec le docteur Gillen, nous avions vu d'autres dessins qui nous représentaient mon frère et moi. Ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de sous-sol il me semble. C'était par ici je crois.

Elle entraîna le docteur dans une autre « pièce » où reposaient de nombreux décombres. Elle se baissa et se mit à bouger les morceaux de bois brûlé qu'elle voyait jusqu'à atteindre le sol de la maison. Elle se retrouva alors face à une sorte de couverture de survie de couleur grise qui ne semblait pas avoir souffert de l'incendie qui avait eu lieu là. Nina souleva la couverture et trouva une sorte de trappe situé juste en dessous. Tenma ouvrit la trappe et aperçut le sous-sol dont lui avait parlé la jeune fille. Ils descendirent. Ils se trouvèrent alors dans une petite pièce aux murs nus. Au centre, on pouvait voir une petite table avec une malle posée dessus.

-Johan est venu par ici, annonça Nina au docteur.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-La configuration de la pièce est différente. Avant, il y avait plein de dessins aux murs et une sorte d'armoire par là. Dedans, nous avions vu de nombreux dossiers mais nous n'avions pas le temps de nous y attarder alors on a laissé tomber. Ils traitaient probablement du Kinderheim et des projets de Bonaparta. Johan n'aura pas voulu que nous les trouvions et a dû les embarquer.

-Peut-être, répondit le docteur. Et cette malle, était-elle présente ?

-Je ne crois pas. En tout cas, je ne l'avais pas vu.

Ils s'approchèrent de la malle en question. Elle était fermée par un cadenas à code. Quatre roues composées de vingt-six lettres. « Plus de 450,000 possibilités » remarquait Tenma pour lui-même. « Johan a dut laisser un indice quelque part », pensait Nina de son coté. Ils soulevèrent la malle, la retournèrent, s'attendant à trouver la solution en dessous. Finalement, ce fut un Post-It qu'ils découvrirent avec de la belle écriture soignée du garçon quelques mots écrits dessus : _Qui es-tu ?_

-Qui es-tu ?, lu la jeune fille. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ?

-Essaye ton prénom, lui conseilla Tenma

Ce qu'elle fit. Sans succès. Le cadenas demeura clos. Elle essaya alors Hans comme Schuwald, Karl comme son fils, et puis d'autres mots aussi, avec un rapport plus ou moins légitime. Finalement, elle essaya Anna comme son premier prénom. Et cela fonctionna. Le cadenas s'ouvrit, puis la malle, libérant ainsi quelques objets comme posés négligemment dedans même si Nina soupçonnait son frère de les avoir au contraire placés avec un soin méticuleux. On y voyait deux actes de naissances, un ours en peluche avec un nœud rouge et une photo.

-Ce sont les vôtres je pense, fit Tenma, les actes de naissances dans les mains.

-Il y a des prénoms ?

-Non. Mais il y a vos parents, et vos dates de naissances. C'est écrit par Bonaparta. Il y a vos parents Alexej Piotr Novak né en 1950 et Anna Natasha Kristoff née en 1954. Celui-ci c'est le tien. « Enfant de sexe féminin, née à 15h43 le Mercredi 12 mai 1976 à Prague. ». Et celui-là c'est celui de ton frère : « Enfant de sexe masculin né à 15h24 le Mercredi 12 mai 1976 à Prague. ». Johan est donc l'aîné. Et vous êtes un peu plus jeune que prévu.

-Le 12 mai 1976, répéta Nina d'un ton rêveur sous le regard surpris du docteur. Apercevant cela, elle s'expliqua. Non mais tu comprends, tout le monde sait quand il est né, moi non. Depuis que je sais la vérité, que je ne suis pas la fille des Fortner, j'avais du mal à dire que j'étais né en mai 1975. Il me manquait une partie de moi, de mon identité. Tu penses qu'il le savait Johan quand il a laissé ces papiers.

-C'est possible. D'après Rudy, tout dans son comportement montre qu'il s'intéresse beaucoup à toi, qu'il agit toujours de manière à te protéger. Il t'aime à sa manière.

Le médecin attrapa ensuite l'objet suivant de la boite, un ours en peluche qui souriait avec un nœud rouge autour du cou. Il l'avait à peine montré à la jeune fille qu'il le reposait brusquement sur la table et prenait la demoiselle dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle avait vu l'ours, sans qu'elle n'y comprenne quoi que ce soit, Nina avait eu un mouvement de recul et s'était mise à pleurer.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas. Cet ours, je crois que je l'ai déjà vu. Il est important pour moi,… et pour Johan aussi.

Le médecin n'insista pas. Quand elle voudrait en parler, elle le ferait. Il attendit quelques instants puis attrapa le dernier objet de la boite. Une photo, une simple photo que Johan avait du trouver dans la maison et qu'il avait décidé de laisser, comme un cadeau à sa sœur. Sur la photo, on pouvait distinguer les deux jumeaux, âgés de quatre ou cinq ans qui dessinaient assis par terre. Johan portait un petit short et avait ses cheveux courts. Il regardait sa sœur avec une sorte d'adoration dans le regard. Personne ne pouvait nier en regardant cette photo, l'amour que ces deux enfants éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Nina prit l'image dans ses mains et se mit à observer les moindres détails de la photographie : le regard profondément bleu de son frère, son sourire quand il la regardait, le dessin qu'il faisait et qui à n'en pas douter la représentait, et puis elle, son sourire éclatant en voyant son frère la regarder et puis deux ours. Un avec un nœud rouge près de Johan et un avec un nœud bleu à côté d'elle.

Cela sembla agir comme un électrochoc sur sa mémoire– peut-être après tout était-ce le but du garçon en laissant l'image – et un souvenir d'enfance se fraya un chemin depuis la mémoire perdue de la jeune fille jusqu'à son esprit.

-L'ours rouge il était à moi, fit elle en racontant le souvenir qui lui revenait, et l'ours bleu il était à Johan. Mais Johan préférait le mien et moi le sien donc on avait échangé. Moi j'avais appelé le bleu Basile comme dans un livre mais Johan il appelait le rouge Nounours. Il ne le quittait jamais. Quand maman l'emmenait se promener, il faisait toujours un caprice pour apporter Nounours. Il ne supportait pas de le lâcher. Même plus tard, lorsque nous avons dû quitter les trois grenouilles, on a emmené nos ours avec nous.

Elle fit une pause et Tenma essaya d'imaginer le jeune homme psychotique qu'il connaissait et avait tenté de tuer dans la peau d'un enfant de cinq ans n'ayant dans la vie que deux obsessions : sa petite sœur et son ours en peluche, et ne souhaitant s'éloigner ni de l'un ni de l'autre.

-Johan a alors commencé à devenir bizarre. Dès que quelqu'un me touchait ou essayait de lui prendre Nounours, nous changions d'endroit même si j'ai compris par la suite qu'il tuait les responsables. Quelques mois après notre départ, avant que le général Wolf ne nous trouve, Johan avait trouvé un homme pour s'occuper de nous. Johan devait avoir compris qu'on ne pourrait fuir éternellement car avant de partir, il m'a dit de laisser nos peluches là-bas, qu'elles seraient en sécurité et qu'on les récupérerait quand on serait plus grand. Manifestement, il est venu depuis les récupérer. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est la raison pour laquelle il m'a laissé Nounours. Il aurait pu me laisser Basile et garder Nounours mais il a fait l'inverse. C'est bizarre.

-Je pense qu'il tente par là de te dire qu'il reviendra. Je vois ça comme une sorte de message à ta destination. Tu m'as dit qu'il adorait cette peluche, si ça se trouve, il te la laisse et retournera la récupérer et te rendra la tienne par la même occasion. Enfin ce n'est qu'une interprétation, tu devais demander son avais au professeur Leichwein.

-J'aime bien ton interprétation. Dis, tu crois qu'il recommencera à tuer ?

-Aucune idée. Mais je suis persuadé qu'il ne s'en prendra jamais à toi.

Nina acquiesça. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait qu'elle le reverrait, qu'ils apprendraient à se connaître, qu'ensembles, ils pourraient reconstruire leur relation de frères et sœur, et, qu'enfin un jour elle puisse répondre à ses amis de la fac « Oui j'ai un frère ».

Elle et Tenma finirent par sortir de la pièce. Ils ressortirent de la maison en ruine et commencèrent à retourner au village. Sur le chemin, Nina ne lâchait pas la photo. Elle la tenait comme si ça vie en dépendait. Elle finit par la retourner et tomba sur un nouveau message écrit de l'écriture soignée de son frère :

 _Entschuldigung meine liebe Schwester._

 _Bis Bald!_

 _Johan Liebert._

* * *

 **(« Pardon ma très chère sœur. A bientôt ! » Je ne fais pas allemand je ne garantie pas la perfection de cette phrase mais il me paraissait normal de l'écrire en cette langue.)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusque là. J'espère que ça vous aura plus. Si vous avez cinq minutes, vous pouvez laisser une petite review, n'hésitez pas, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **En ce moment je stresse pour la rentrée. C'est pour ça que j'ai récupéré les Monster. Ils me calment. Pas du tout hâte d'y être. (Petit racontage de vie perso je sais que vous n'en avez rien à faire)**


End file.
